robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2
Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors - the US version of Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast on The New TNN in 2002. The season was presented by Mick Foley, the pit reporter was Carol Grow and commentary was provided by Stefan Frank. Filming occurred some time between UK Series 5 and 6, allowing this series to mark the first time that the Disc of Doom and The Drop Zone were seen in action. Format The second season of Extreme Warriors featured a greater emphasis on the main US Championship, which featured 48 robots split across eight qualifying heats. The format for the heats followed those of Series 4 of the UK series; the first round featured two three-way melees where one robot each would be eliminated. Two robots from each first round battle would progress to the second round, consisting of a pair of one-on-one battles to determine the two Heat Finalists. The winner of the Heat Final would progress to the Grand Final. The Grand Final featured a simple knockout format similar to that adopted by the Grand Final of Dutch Series 2, beginning with two rounds of one-on-one battles between the eight heat winners. The two second-round winners would then fight each other in the final to determine the season champion. In addition to the US Championship, Season 2 also featured four episodes dedicated to smaller side competitions, broadcast at the end of the season. US Championship Heat A Competing robots: Panzer Mk 4, Joker, Snake Bite, Cyclone, Spin Doctor, Probophobia. Round 1 *Panzer Mk 4 vs Joker vs Snake Bite: Joker eliminated *Cyclone vs Spin Doctor vs Probophobia: Cyclone eliminated Round 2 *Panzer Mk 4 vs Spin Doctor: Panzer Mk 4 won *Snake Bite vs Probophobia: Probophobia won Final *Panzer Mk 4 vs Probophobia: Panzer Mk 4 won Heat B Competing robots: Manta, Mad Cow Bot, Trilobyte, Rocky-Bot-Boa, The Bat, Medusa Oblongotta. Round 1 *Manta vs Mad Cow Bot vs Trilobyte: Trilobyte eliminated *Rocky-Bot-Boa vs The Bat vs Medusa Oblongotta: Medusa Oblongotta eliminated Round 2 *Manta vs Rocky-Bot-Boa: Rocky-Bot-Boa won *Mad Cow Bot vs The Bat: The Bat won Final *Rocky-Bot-Boa vs The Bat: Rocky-Bot-Boa won Heat C Competing robots: Brute, Sir Force A Lot, Conquering Clown 2, Texas Tornado, Black Widow, Unibite 2.0. Round 1 *Brute vs Sir Force A Lot vs Conquering Clown 2: Sir Force A Lot eliminated *Texas Tornado vs Black Widow vs Unibite 2.0: Texas Tornado eliminated Round 2 *Brute vs Unibite 2.0: Unibite 2.0 won *Conquering Clown 2 vs Black Widow: Conquering Clown 2 won Final *Unibite 2.0 vs Conquering Clown 2: Conquering Clown 2 won Heat D Competing robots: The Gap, Trackzilla, The Revolutionist, Snookums, Psycho Chicken, Propeller-Head. Round 1 *The Gap vs Trackzilla vs The Revolutionist: Trackzilla eliminated *Snookums vs Psycho Chicken vs Propeller-Head: Snookums eliminated Round 2 *The Revolutionist vs Psycho Chicken: The Revolutionist won *The Gap vs Propeller-Head: Propeller-Head won Final *The Revolutionist vs Propeller-Head: Propeller-Head won Heat E Competing robots: Rosie the Riveter 2, Basenji, Night Stalker, Techno Trousers, Darkness, Mechadroid. Round 1 *Rosie the Riveter 2 vs Basenji vs Night Stalker: Night Stalker eliminated *Techno Trousers vs Darkness vs Mechadroid: Mechadroid eliminated Round 2 *Rosie the Riveter 2 vs Techno Trousers: Rosie the Riveter 2 won *Basenji vs Darkness: Darkness won Final *Rosie the Riveter 2 vs Darkness: Rosie the Riveter 2 won Heat F Competing robots: Tricerabot 3.0, Brawler, Diskotek, King of Diamonds, Dragbot, The Termite. Round 1 *Tricerabot 3.0 vs Brawler vs Diskotek: Diskotek eliminated *King of Diamonds vs Dragbot vs The Termite: The Termite eliminated Round 2 *Tricerabot 3.0 vs King of Diamonds: Tricerabot 3.0 won *Brawler vs Dragbot: Brawler won Final *Tricerabot 3.0 vs Brawler: Tricerabot 3.0 won Heat G Competing robots: General Chompsalot 2, Marauder, G-Force, Run Away, Destructive Criticism, Lightning Tracks. Round 1 *General Chompsalot 2 vs Marauder vs G-Force: G-Force eliminated *Run Away vs Destructive Criticism vs Lightning Tracks: Lightning Tracks eliminated Round 2 *General Chompsalot 2 vs Run Away: General Chompsalot 2 won *Marauder vs Destructive Criticism: Destructive Criticism won Final *General Chompsalot 2 vs Destructive Criticism: Destructive Criticism won Heat H Competing robots: Buzz, Tyranabot, Xylon, The Falcon Mark 2, Bunny Attack, Paul Bunyan. Round 1 *Buzz vs Tyranabot vs Xylon: Xylon eliminated *The Falcon Mark 2 vs Bunny Attack vs Paul Bunyan: Paul Bunyan eliminated Round 2 *Tyranabot vs Bunny Attack: Tyranabot won *Buzz vs The Falcon Mark 2: The Falcon Mark 2 won Final *Tyranabot vs The Falcon Mark 2: The Falcon Mark 2 won Grand Final Competing robots: Rosie the Riveter 2, Panzer Mk 4, Destructive Criticism, Conquering Clown 2, Propeller-Head, The Falcon Mark 2, Tricerabot 3.0, Rocky-Bot-Boa. Round 1 *Rosie the Riveter 2 vs Panzer Mk 4: Panzer Mk 4 won *Destructive Criticism vs Conquering Clown 2: Destructive Criticism won *Propeller-Head vs The Falcon Mark 2: The Falcon Mark 2 won *Tricerabot 3.0 vs Rocky-Bot-Boa: Tricerabot 3.0 won Semi-Finals *Panzer Mk 4 vs Destructive Criticism: Panzer Mk 4 won *The Falcon Mark 2 vs Tricerabot 3.0: Tricerabot 3.0 won Final *Panzer Mk 4 vs Tricerabot 3.0: Panzer Mk 4 won Annihilator The format of this episode was the same as the annihilator episodes in the UK series. Six robots would enter the arena together and one robot would be knocked out in each round until there was one robot left standing. Competing robots: Brute, Cyclone, Hyperactive, Revenge, The Termite, Thor's Hammer. *Sixth: Thor's Hammer *Fifth: Hyperactive *Fourth: The Termite *Third: Revenge *Runner-Up: Brute *Winner: Cyclone Tag Team Terror In this episode, sixteen robots were paired into teams to battle each other. Only one robot from each team was allowed in the arena at a time and the teams could switch robots by 'tagging' them. Competing teams: Trackzilla & Trilobyte, Mad Cow Bot & Texas Tornado, Sir Force A Lot & G-Force, Bang & Snookums, Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow, Joker & The Falcon Mark 2, The Termite & General Chompsalot 2, Hyperactive & Mechadroid. Round 1 *Trackzilla & Trilobyte vs Mad Cow Bot & Texas Tornado: Mad Cow Bot & Texas Tornado won *Sir Force A Lot & G-Force vs Bang & Snookums: Sir Force A Lot & G-Force won *Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow vs Joker & The Falcon Mark 2: Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow won *The Termite & General Chompsalot 2 vs Hyperactive & Mechadroid: The Termite & General Chompsalot 2 won Round 2 *Mad Cow Bot & Texas Tornado vs Sir Force A Lot & G-Force: Sir Force A Lot & G-Force won *Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow vs The Termite & General Chompsalot 2: Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow won Final *Sir Force A Lot & G-Force vs Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow: Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow won International Championship In this episode, robots from the USA and the UK battled each other in a straight knock-out competition to see which nation had the best robot. The championship was essentially the same as the War of Independence. Competing robots: *'USA': Manta, Joker, Brawler, General Chompsalot 2. *'UK': Wowot, Tornado, Kat 3, Razer. Round 1 *Manta vs Joker: Manta won *Wowot vs Tornado: Tornado won *Brawler vs General Chompsalot 2: General Chompsalot 2 won *Kat 3 vs Razer: Razer won Round 2 *Manta vs General Chompsalot 2: General Chompsalot 2 won *Tornado vs Razer: Tornado won Final *General Chompsalot 2 vs Tornado: Tornado won Robot Rebellion This episode featured two knock-out rounds to decide which two robots would battle against Dead Metal, Shunt & Sir Killalot in the arena at the end of the show. Competing robots: Paul Bunyan, Snake Bite, Night Stalker, Rosie the Riveter 2, Buzz, Ninjitsu, Snookums, Medusa Oblongotta. Round 1 *Paul Bunyan vs Snake Bite: Snake Bite won *Night Stalker vs Rosie the Riveter 2: Rosie the Riveter 2 won *Buzz vs Ninjitsu: Ninjitsu won *Snookums vs Medusa Oblongotta: Snookums won Round 2 *Snake Bite vs Rosie the Riveter 2: Snake Bite won *Ninjitsu vs Snookums: Snookums won Rebellion *Snake Bite & Snookums vs Dead Metal, Shunt & Sir Killalot: Dead Metal, Shunt & Sir Killalot won Trivia *As part of his work for BBC's Humber Video Nations, Ben Borthwick was invited to watch Extreme Warriors as a VIP guest. Aside from being able to view battles as part of the audience, Borthwick filmed 40 minutes of content detailing his interactions with the roboteers in The Pits, including Team Viper, to create a three and a half minute video diary entitled "Robots". The CBBC show Newsround broadcasted a segment that detailed Borthwick's experiences during filming and how he filmed and edited the footage. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2